One Less Lonely Girl
by iCarlyFanFreek825
Summary: Creddie song-fic on One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber. First song-fic ever!


**This is a Creddie song-fic on the song One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber (He rocks!) in Freddie's POV. Definitely not my best work but I was bored out of my mind, so whatever.**

**As for those of you wondering: My story iBirthday is over, I was going to have another chapter in it, but it didn't seem necessary. If enough people want it up, I will post it though ;P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song, Justin Bieber, the company that produced the song, anything to do with iCarly, etc., etc.**

* * *

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girlHow many I told you's  
And start overs and shoulders  
Have you cried on before  
How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
__How many bags you'd packed  
Just to take'em back, tell me thatHow many either or's  
But no more, If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl_

Justin sang in my ear. I knew how he felt. One girl came to my mind. Carly Shay.

_Oh oh  
I saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you  
No no  
Don't need these other pretty faces  
Like I need youAnd when your mine in the world_

I needed her, she was my world. Seeing her face was like breathing. I could only go so long before I had to have my oxygen.

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you firstI'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

But the only was I was allowed in her world was to be friends. I'd told her more than one time how I loved her.

_Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February  
Not one of'em spent with you  
How many dinner dates, set dinner plates  
And he didn't even touch his food  
How many torn photographs are you taping back  
Tell me that you couldn't see an open door  
But no more, If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl_

She spends so many holidays alone, when she could have me there. Sometimes I wish she was mine so bad I wanna scream "Love me!"

_Oh oh  
I saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you  
No no  
Don't need these other pretty faces  
Like I need you  
And when your mine in this world_

She was my favorite girl in the whole world. But she didn't see us happening.

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

There was a knock on my door. And I walked over to answer, my PearPod still playing in my ear. It was Carly, she was crying. Another broken heart. I didn't know who hurt her this time.

_I can fix up your broken heart  
I can give you a brand new start  
I can make you believe  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)  
She's free to fall (fall in love)  
With me  
My hearts locked and nowhere that I got the key  
I'll take her and leave the world  
With one less lonely girl_

As those words played in my ear, I felt compelled to say them to the sobbing girl now in my arms. Once I whispered them to her, she looked at me.

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl_

"I'm sorry Freddie! I'm so sorry!" she yelled through tears at me. "About what?" I asked.

_One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world_

"I keep giving jerks chances but I can't let you, the sweetest guy ever, have one?" she was bawling, I had to comfort her "It's okay." I soothed "No, no it's NOT okay. I want to give you your chance." then she kissed me.

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
Only you shawty_

I smiled, there was now one less lonely girl. I looked into her eyes "Only you Carly." I said, and kissed her again.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked it! I don't know if you noticed, but every one of Justin's released song's was used in this: One Less Lonely Girl, One Time, Love Me, Favorite Girl, and his album title to be released My World. Okay, I'm done basically advertising Justin :D**


End file.
